Ouran High School Host Club: Kyoya Part 1
by Queens.Jordan
Summary: Okay a lot is going to change. To my loyal followers this story started T for teen, but I'm going to start adding more chapters and some of my ideas are M for mature so be ready. This is all about Kyoya falling in love with the princess Kimiko, who is engaged to a mystery man. She has has a rough time and Kyoya and her bond through it. Please read! :) Thank you.
1. Kyoya: Chapter 1

**Ouran High School Host Club: Kyoya Part 1**

The sun was beating down on my sleeping face as I regrettably opened my eyes, and miserably rolled out of bed crawling to the bathroom. In the mirror was the hideousness of me in the morning. My hair a disaster, every piece sticking out, and bags under my eyes that wouldn't subside until I got coffee in my system.

"I'm not a morning person…" I thought out loud, as I began my lukewarm shower.

The water hit me and I didn't even flinch at the fact that it was still cold, instead I carried on with my usual routine. Soap, lather, rinse and if time allows it some good old masturbation.

I walked into my room; towel on my head the other around my waist as I finished drying off and dropped both towels to the floor as I finished getting ready putting on my boxers, deodorant, uniform, and my signature glasses.

"Same old routine," I said with a sigh.

I walked down the stairs as usual with my slippers on, as I grabbed my slice of toast and poured myself some hot coffee that just finished brewing. I walked out the door exchanging my slippers for my school shoes as Suoh, Tamaki came to pick me up as usual.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I began my usual facade of smiling and handling every problem in the world.

While I was gathering myself I heard "Ay! Kyoya hurry up!" from none other than the Hitachiin twins.

"I'm coming," I mumbled walking towards the car pushing my glasses up higher on my nose.

The car ride was the same, Tamaki discussing to the twins on how to be better Host's, as they nodded and spoke simultaneously.

As we approached the school I noticed there were a lot of new faces, I figured it must freshman orientation or something; perfect time to rack in more customers for the Host Club.

As the manager of the club I informed the gentlemen that it would be wise to start talking to the girls, letting them know about the club and if they would be so kind as to stop by; they agreed eagerly to do so.

'Hehe now I can go skulk off while they bring in more money' I thought with a big fake smile on my face.

As far as I could tell from the main lobby of the school, all was going well with the twins chatting up any and every girl. While Mori and Honey made the ultimate death threat of cute and hot. And Tamaki was the main event of sweet words and careless behavior that attracted any girl.

The outcome was large crowds of girls heading upstairs to make appointments to see these dashing gentlemen.

I scoffed at the thought; these men are far from gentlemen. They solicit money from young girls searching for prince charming, but who am I to judge? I'm no different, I mean you'll never catch me being all gentlemen like without getting paid.

I arose from my comfortable spot on the bench and was heading to my class when I saw the largest crowd of fan girls I had seen within the hour going straight for the stairs. I witnessed them shoving and kicking people to the ground. I began my apologies early helping boys and girls up; informing them that the girls reactions to the gentlemen is in no way the club's responsibility.

I finally came to the last girl who had me captivated immediately with the bluest eyes in the world and the yellowest hair I'd ever seen, she was the female Tamaki, except beautiful and she was there on the floor a little shaken I hoped.

"Sorry about them," I said softly trying to sound casual, but manly.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Kimiko: Chapter 2

**Ouran High School Host Club: Kimiko Okuma Part 2**

My alarm clock sounded louder than ever it felt like as my arms flailed aimlessly looking for the stupid clock so I can hit snooze or break it which ever happened first, sadly I fell out of bed and opened my eyes to the sight of my maid holding the clock.

"Miss Okuma, please you mustn't be late for school, I've already begun your shower and will be setting out your uniform" she spoke so swiftly that I didn't want to argue with her.

I rose to my feet and walked to the bathroom, not even bothering to glans at the mirror.

'I know I look bad in the morning I don't need a reminder' I thought sighing as I stripped down and hopping into the scolding hot shower soaking in the steam while I took an extra-long time.

"If you take any longer you'll be late" I heard her say as I popped out and began to dry off and wrap my hair in the towel.

"Yes Miri I know, almost done" I responded with, trying to sound calm.

I heard her walk away from the door and I emerged with steam radiating off my skin and a cloud following me out of the bathroom.

I through myself on the bed hoping to awaken again and find out this was all a dream. I laid there for ten minutes, but to no avail.

I regrettably got up and saw my new uniform, a yellow and white dress that was probably going to be too long since I was way under the average height. My high heeled boots helped the situation but it was still 4 inches too long.

"Miri!" I shouted, hoping I wouldn't have to go to school today considering my wardrobe malfunction.

"Yes Miss Okuma?" she said cool as a cumber as if she was expecting this.

"It's too long Miri; I can't go today looking like this!"

"I planned for this, I've helmed several other dresses, and they're in your closet"

I sighed out loud and through my dress at her as I tried on the second one which fit perfectly to my dismay.

I grumbled and said, "thank you Miri…"

"You're welcome Miss Okuma" she said all knowingly, "Please do hurry your father wishes to say goodbye, and your breakfast is getting cold" she said as she was walking out the door, then came back and said, "And please Kimiko wear your glasses you're blind without them." That time she left.

I picked up my red glasses and pushed them up to my nose as I walked downstairs and kissed my father's cheek as I left for school; coffee in one hand and blueberry muffin in the other.

Miri got into the car with me to be sure the driver took me straight there, because, "A princess is never late," she said.

We 'miraculously' arrived an hour before the classes were even in session, she claimed it was to give me time to explore and find some of my classes, but it was really because I have a bad reputation for ditching school, so this way campus security can monitor me instead of her.

"Have a wonderful day Miss Okuma; we will be here right after school, so no dilly-dallying, understood?"

"Yes Miri, bye" I waved bye as they drove away and I sighed as I put my glasses in my pocket and wondered to a nice bench.

I tried to the read the campus map, but I couldn't see it, so I slyly slid my glasses on and examined the board, memorizing everything within fifteen minutes. I put my glasses back in my pocket and walked near the stairs to get away from the crowd that was slowly beginning to form.

"Hey there blonde you're pretty cute, want to come to our Host Club?" came two voices simultaneously, and I turned squinting all I could make out was there red spiked hair.

"No, thank you" I said a little shaky, I wasn't sure what they were talking about and since I couldn't see I didn't want to get myself into a risky situation.

I walked the opposite direction bumping into a tall figure with brown short hair, he didn't say a word, but I still apologized. I put my head down hoping to get away from everyone, but instead I knocked over a blond boy.

"I'm so sorry sir! Are you okay? I'm so clumsy" I yelled apologetically, jumping to my feet to help him up.

"I'm fine my princess, are you ok?" he spoke so charmingly, with such elegance my heart could have flown away.

"I'm fine, thank you, I should have had my head this was entirely my fault…" I tried not to sound so pathetic, but I sincerely felt bad.

"My princess, I am Suoh, Tamaki, and there was no damage to me, but I think you should come see me today in room 101."

He was close enough now that I could see the smile on his face, and oh, my goodness was his face something to stare at! I finally agreed with a slow nod and stared at him for about five minutes. We shook hands goodbye, but he informed me he would be seeing me later.

I continued to what I hoped was another set of stairs, but I was soon ran down by a huge mob of angry yellow birds.

I sat there not wanting to get up; too scared to open my eyes. I had a raging head ache from not being able to see and my butt was getting sore from falling.

"Sorry about them" said a male voice; it was soft but far from sincere.

His pale hand came close enough for me to see and I graciously accepted feeling the blush on my face grow stronger as I kept my head down.

"Thank you, I'm new here, can you direct me to room 301?" I hoped to sound calm and collective, but fear I sounded meek and over excited.

"301 is my first class as well may I walk you?" he spoke softly, but with a sort of sternness to it, I could listen to him all day.

After realizing he offered to walk me my brain went crazy mentally screaming, 'who in their right mind would say no to you?! You're just as hot as Tamaki!'

I immediately said, "Yes! That would be amazing, thank you, again haha" I know I sounded overexcited but I couldn't help it after noticing his arm extended for me to grasp onto.

He spoke so casually, "It's my pleasure, and please no more 'thank you,' I'm honored to walk such a beautiful young lady."

I was blushing like crazy, my heart was racing and I slightly tensed holding onto him a little tighter and he subtly began to flex. After two minutes of awkward silence he said, "What's your name dear? I must have missed it before."

"Oh, my apologies how rude of me, my name is Okuma, Kimiko, and you are?"

"Ootori, Kyoya" he said dryly.

We arrived at 301 and Kyoya opened the door for me and said, "After you Princess Okuma."

I curtsied with a giggle, "Thank you my kind gentleman," I walked into the classroom and everything was too far away from me to see even at the front of the room. I had no choice but to put on my glasses. I slid them out of my pocket and put them on pushing them high on my nose as I took my seat.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Kyoya: Chapter 3

**Ouran High School Host Club: Kyoya part 3**

I watched her closely as she took her seat, she seemed to be keeping her head down; only glancing up for a brief second and moving her hair to cover her ears and sides of her face.

'What is she hiding from me?' I thought to myself as I sat next to her, making sure I was as close as possible, not because I wanted to be, but because I was curious of what she was trying to cover up.

"Can you scoot over a little? I can feel your breath on my neck" she said quietly without looking up at me.

I moved in closer to her, "No I can't my princess, these seats are really close" I said whispering in her ear, slightly moving her hair. It was then I saw the red frames tucked behind her ear.

'She has glasses! That's her secret?! She's blind! That's an awful secret! Geez everyone wears glasses!' I thought to myself.

"I like your glasses" I whispered trying to get a response from her.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically trying to look annoyed.

The class continued on and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her, sometimes she would catch me and makes faces or poke me, but I would just chuckle or smile at her. I got so bold as to pat her on the head and she attempted to do the same.

'She's so adorable, her cute red glasses, her shortness, her in general' I thought to myself with a sigh.

'Wait! Am I obsessing over a girl who isn't paying me?! This needs to stop now' I thought as I was mentally slapping myself repeatedly.

The class was dismissed and I was going to leave; 'go straight to the club' I told myself, but I noticed she was putting her glasses away. I don't know why I did this, I shouldn't have, but I said, "You should really keep them on, they really bring out the color of your eyes and I know for a fact it'll be easier to see."

Her face lit up a lovely bright red as she giggled covering her beautiful lips; sliding them back on. I held my arm out for her and she held onto it as we walked out of the class.

"Since we're already in position, I assume I may walk you to your next class?"

She giggled, covering her lips again and said, "Actually I have to go to room 101 to see a blond boy named Suoh, Tamaki, if you would be so kind as to escort me there."

Her words cut me so deep I couldn't breathe; I stopped dead in my tracks, pushing my glasses up and staring at the ground. I looked up slightly after a few deep breathes and said, "I'm heading there myself, how lucky for you princess."

The walk there was silent as I pulled my arm from her grasp and we walked beside each other. I looked at the ground, unable to look at her, for my thoughts were on red alert…again only this time it was red with anger; not all just at her, but at myself as well.

I was mad at myself for helping her up, seeing her in her glasses, hearing her laugh, listening to her voice, and so on.

'It's not fair! Tamaki is just going to seduce her and make her one of his fan-girls; he won't care for her like…' I lifted my head up and stopped the thought. 'That's why I'm mad…I might actually care and it pisses me off.'

"Umm, Kyoya-kun we're here."

I barely even heard her, she was whispering? Why? Did she say Kyoya-kun?

"Thank you Miss Okuma, please after you," I said holding the door for her.

She did a real curtsy this time, not playful like before and said with a stern, serious voice, "Thank you Kyoya" as she walked in.

It seemed as though Tamaki was waiting there to greet her.

"Thank you for coming Miss Okuma, it's rare that we see a real princess in our midst here at Ouran" he said as he put his arm around her, like a tall thin spider drawing in a small innocent fly, taking her to his web (a private section of the club).

My fists were balled so tight my knuckles were white, and I was stiff as a board watching him sweet talk her, kiss her hand and hold her. My thoughts were on green alert this time, green for jealousy. I knew it was jealousy even as I told myself it wasn't. My attempt to focus on business all failed and I let my mind have it.

'I think Tamaki will understand if I just tell him I like her…Or he'll captivate her heart and she won't even want me back! What did he mean real princess?' I went to the back and began to do some digging on Kimiko.

What I found made me gasp as I read her secrets. Being an Ootori meant I could find dirt on the wealthiest, finest people, even a princess. It turns out this princess has been expelled from just about every private school in Japan; her father had to pay triple the amount just for her to be looked over by the Ouran counsel, and she's next in line to be ruler of Japan?! I couldn't believe my eyes, this girl is royalty and she's on the arm of Tamaki!

**To Be Continued**


	4. Kimiko: Chapter 4

**Ouran High School Host Club: Kimiko part 4**

I felt his hot breath on my neck, while I was taking notes in class. I began to mentally freak out thinking, 'Please don't notice my glasses, please!'

"Can you scoot over a little? I can feel your breath on my neck" I said quietly, keeping my head down.

I could feel him getting closer, as he whispered in my ear, "No I can't my princess, these seats are really close together." I felt him move my hair away from my face and knew he would see the ugly truth of my red glasses.

After a pause of silence he whispered, "I like your glasses."

Mentally I was screaming, 'Are you serious that's you're big line! You had me scared to death you ass!'

I sarcastically said back, "Thanks" and did my best attempt to look annoyed so he wouldn't know he act actually made me laugh.

As class continued I noticed him day dreaming while looking in my direction. I started to make faces at him or poke him in the stomach in hopes of snapping him out of it, but after a few seconds he would be dreaming again, or pat my head as if I was a child.

My mind wondered as I grew tired with the lecture, 'I wonder if Tamaki was serious about meeting up with me after class? He's so beautiful to look at! And his eyes oh my! It's like I'm swimming in the deepest ocean!'

After class I was putting my glasses away when Kyoya said, "You should really keep them on, they really bring out the color of your eyes and I know for a fact it'll be easier to see."

He sounded so cool and calm, it made me blush bright red and I involuntarily giggled making my hand cover my mouth immediately. I put them back on as requested and noticed his arm out for me.

'Man this guy is a real gentleman; nothing like my future fiancé…Wait! I shouldn't be thinking like that! I need to leave now without Kyoya.'

I tried to walk away, but my hands grasped his arm before I could think.

He looked down at me and said, "Since we're already in position, I assume I may walk you to your next class?"

I giggled and covered my mouth again, "Actually I have to go to room 101 to see a blond boy named Suoh, Tamaki, if you would be so kind to escort me that."

Suddenly he stopped, yanking me back with him. A few moments passed and I could hear his heavy breathing as he kept pushing his glasses up.

Suddenly he looked up, staring straight ahead at the hallway and said in a weird voice, "I'm heading there myself, how lucky for you princess."

He pulled his arm away from me and started walking again, staring at the ground. It was silent and cold, I wasn't sure what I had said, but I sure saw a different side to this 'gentleman,' and it was that he wasn't one at all.

We came to a door with a sign that said, 'room 101' and considering how freaked out I was by the sudden change in my guides attitude I spoke quietly in a near whisper, "Umm, Kyoya-kun I think we're here."

He looked up and said, "Thank you Miss Okuma," he reached for the door opening it, "please after you."

'If he can change his attitude at the drop of a hat then so can I!' I thought confidently and with a deep breath I curtsied like a lady and spoke like a princess, "Thank you Kyoya," as I walked in.

It seemed as though Mr. Suoh has been waiting to greet me.

"Thank you for coming Miss Okuma, it's rare that we see a real princess in our midst here at Ouran" he said as he put his arm around me leading me to a private room in back.

I didn't even glance back at Kyoya as I barely listened to Tamaki ramble on about the school and the education I will achieve with hard work and so on.

"Mr. Suoh, my father has already paid for me to attend here, so there's no need to sell me on the school. It will continue to receive large checks from my father as long as I am enrolled" I said cutting him off mid-sentence.

His smile faded and he closed his eyes, "Miss Okuma, I did not invite you to this club to 'sell you on this school' oh no," his eyes opened as his voice grew enthusiastic, "I wanted to show you a place where you're treated like a princess everyday with charm, grace and romance" he said with a wink.

He pulled my chair out for me and snapped his fingers; we were immediately served tea and sweets by a brown eyed boy who was…beautiful? Anyway he was oddly very feminine.

"I see Mr. Suoh, but isn't it deceitful? These women could grow attached or worse fall in love with a story that they think is you," I could feel the smugness on my face as I awaited his response.

"Please, Miss Okuma, Tamaki, and yes if you so choose to look at it as deceitful, but we here at the club as making women know their worth; that no man should be able to win their hearts without playing a prince," he said in a dashing worthy way, as if he believed in what he was saying.

"Tamaki, please call me Kimiko, I'm so bored with Miss Okuma," I began, "furthermore I see your club as no more than a distraction for young ladies…but I know how easy it is to just accept what is presented to you, so I would like it very much if I could help you with this club."

His face brightened, as his smile softened, "I would love to have you as a seating hostess and have you help Kyoya with the business end of the club. I know all about your brilliance that the media seems to miss, so I know it will be child's play for you," he paused and closed his eyes as debating this last part, "And lastly, if you would as to be so kind as to be a princess for some young prince's? I can guarantee you all tips, plus an hour wage."

My eyes widened, my mouth dropped, and I gasped out loud, "I'm not sure if that is the right place for a princess, I am of a royal line and next in line for the thrown, I'm even engaged…"I paused remembering my arranged marriage, "Keep it confidential and you a have deal," I said spontaneously.

He grinned lightly and stuck his hand out, "of course my princess."

I went in to shake his hand and he kissed it instead as he rose from his chair, "Come a long now you must officially meet everyone."

He pulled me to the main room of the club where everyone was lounging talking amongst themselves except Kyoya, who was minding his clipboard.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Kyoya: Chapter 5

**Ouran High School Host Club: Kyoya part 5**

I kept my eyes locked on my clipboard; I knew if I even glanced at her my heart would begin to thaw out again. I sighed closing my eyes, as my lips began their natural curl into a smile.

'Focus Kyoya, you are a business man, you don't get crushes you crush people' I thought to myself as I took a deep breathe ready to introduce everyone when Honey shouted, "Welcome to the club Kimiko! I'm Haninozuka, Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey."

"Awe! You're adorable, but aren't you a little….young?" She asked slowly.

Tamaki leaned down next to her and whispered something in her ear that made her jump and her white face turn a dark red color. She started shouting apologies, her arms waving around frantically; it was obvious she was embarrassed. I was about to step in when Haruhi said, "Don't worry Kimiko, everyone makes that mistake, by the way I'm Fujioka, Haruhi, welcome to the club."

Next were the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Koaru who greeted her as they greeted everyone with the game, "which one is Hikaru?"

"Well to be honest the two of you look very similar, but I know the one on the right is Hikaru; Koaru's face shows innocence, unlike Hikaru's, whose face shows nothing on the surface," she spoke so matter-of-factly that even I was enthralled at her power of perception.

"That was amazing, only Haruhi has ever been able to tell us apart!" Koaru shouted excitedly as he took her hand in a tight embrace.

I began to take a step towards them when I stopped dead in my tracks,

'Is this jealousy again? Stop it Kyoya!' Luckily no one had noticed my almost sudden movement, so I took my previous place and lightly cleared my throat and stated plainly, "Morinozuka, Takashi, but we all call him Mori, is Honey's number one man."

Everyone turned and looked at me; the room was dead silent for a moment as I couldn't stop myself from looking up and staring at her, taking in her features, not only on her face but her body as well, I felt a small blush begin to show on my face as I thought about how I loved the color yellow on her. When suddenly a small tap on the shoulder brought me out of my trance and said in a formal, business tone, "We've already been acquainted, Miss Okuma and I, haven't we?"

"Yes we have Mr. Ootori," she spoke so coldly, it reminded me of myself.

"Well then that's everyone!" Tamaki shouted, "Kimiko is going to be our first princess host as well as co-financial advisor that is of course if Kyoya allows it?"

'Her and I will be working together? I'm her boss? WE'LL BE WORKING TOGETHER?!' I mentally screamed overjoyed at the thought of her and I fooling around at work was too much to resist.

After a deep breathe I pushed my glasses high on my nose and without opening my eyes stated, "Of course I'll allow it, who am I to deny royalty, I think the real question is does Miss Okuma wish to join?" I quickly glanced at her then closed my eyes again.

"She has already agreed, she will start training tomorrow first with Haruhi then you," Tamaki said sounding like a know it all.

"Not to sound rude gentlemen, but my ride is here, I must be going," Kimiko said, "It was nice meeting everyone, see you guys tomorrow," she rushed to the door.

I grabbed her arm and said, "Allow me to escort you Miss Okuma."

She was about to say no but then nodded and I took her book bag, as wells as held the door for her. I walked behind her and she slipped her arm under mine as we walked.

"I like your friends, they're so friendly, and unlike someone I know" she said smirking at me.

"I like you, and are you saying I'm not friendly or you don't like me?" I said out loud a little worried this stupid jealousy thing messed everything up.

I watched as she blushed and then looked up at me sternly and instead of answer my question, said, "Why were you being so serious in there? I get it you're a big shot, but you can't just be nice to me and then suddenly stop!" she slightly shouted the last part.

I stared into her blue eyes, I felt like I was swimming in emotions and I just couldn't get the words out, I didn't even realize I was talking; "I was bothered, but not anymore, I'm excited for us to be working together, I'll see you tomorrow, same place as today so I may continue escorting you."

I saw the car that was here to pick her up, she stared up at me in 'awe' as if I had said something worthwhile, I felt relief wash over me as she said, "I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya," she took her bag and walked to the car.

Once she was far enough away I let out a long sigh of relief when a familiar voice said, "It's obvious you like her."

I turned and saw Haruhi leaning against one of the pillars, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Just don't hurt her Kyoya, you're playing with fire with this girl, you better check to make sure you like her for her not her bank account or her social status," she stated plainly and walked away.

During my ride home I was silent; my mind kept playing images of Kimiko. The most popular one was when I really saw her for the second time in the host club. She stood in the middle of the room, her fingers twiddling together, her blond hair framing to her face, and her glasses just made her blue eyes pop out at people. I couldn't help but notice her dress was tight around her breasts, and flowed perfectly down her waist. I was worried I would begin to drool or worse, so I was relieved to see my house.

The car came to a stop and I left the car without a word and waved slightly as Tamaki yelled, "Bye to you too then!"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Kimiko: Chapter 6

**Ouran High School Host Club: Kimiko part 6**

I tried not to seem anxious, but I felt as though I had just made a deal with the devil, and not a very good deal at that. I looked up from my feet slowly and saw that Kyoya was to speak to me, when a small boy jumped in front of me.

"Welcome to the club Kimiko! I'm Haninozuka, Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey," he said enthusiastically.

"Awe! You're adorable, but aren't you a little….young?" I asked slowly looking down at his smiling face.

Tamaki leaned down next to me and whispered just for me to hear, "Honey is older than you."

I jumped a little and began shouting apologies to him, my face was a dark red, and I could tell from how hot I was feeling. My arms were waving around frantically; I was so embarrassed from head to toe.

'You're an idiot!' I shouted at myself, as my face into my hands.

"Don't worry Kimiko, everyone makes that mistake, by the way I'm Fujioka, Haruhi, welcome to the club," said what looked a boy but sounded rather feminine.

I smiled looking at him. Then two identical boys, known as the Hitachiin twins, walked up to me and said simultaneously, "Want to play a game? It's called which one of us is Hikaru?"

I bit my thumb slightly as I stared at both of them intensely, I knew I had seen somewhere before, but couldn't place it. My best guess was the one on the right.

"Well to be honest the two of you look very similar, but I know the one on the right is Hikaru; Koaru's face shows innocence, unlike Hikaru's, whose face shows nothing on the surface," I said matter-of-factly so they wouldn't doubt me.

The two looked stunned beyond belief, as did the rest of the club; Koaru reached for my and grasped it tightly as he shouted, "That was amazing, only Haruhi has ever been able to tell us apart!"

'Kyoya didn't look too impressed,' I thought to myself as I looked away from away and to the rest of the group.

I heard him clear his throat as he said dryly, "Morinozuka, Takashi, but we all call him Mori, and he is Honey's number one man."

The room was silent as I looked at all the new faces, and avoided Kyoya's; 'Two can play at this game,' I thought to myself as I began twiddling my fingers and sticking out my chest.

I pretended not to notice that Kyoya was watching me, and when Haruhi tapped him on the shoulder.

He spoke so plainly, just like a business man, "We've already been acquainted, Miss Okuma and I, haven't we?"

'You wanna play hard to get with me?! It's on!' I thought screaming.

"Yes we have Mr. Ootori," I said in a cold, dry tone to match his business one.

"Well then that's everyone!" Tamaki shouted, "Kimiko is going to be our first princess host as well as co-financial advisor that is of course if Kyoya allows it?"

Kyoya's dramatic pause nearly killed me as I watched him intensely; 'Does he not want me to work with him? I mean I know I'm not the best looking…but I can't be that bad can I?'

After a deep breathe he pushed hi glasses high on his nose and without evening looking at me stated, "Of course I'll allow it, who am I to deny royalty, I think the real question is does Miss Okuma wish to join?" he opened his eyes and shot me a quick worried glance.

'See he doesn't want to work with you! Quit now! Run!' I thought feeling a little panicked.

Tamaki other the hand shouted, sounding like a know it all, "She has already agreed, she will start training tomorrow first with Haruhi then you."

I glanced behind me out the window and saw Miri glancing at her watch, I knew school was over and I was going to be late and then Miri would lose her mind.

I picked my book bag and said, "Not to sound rude gentlemen, but my ride is here, I must be going, it was nice meeting everyone, see you guys tomorrow." And I headed for the door where Kyoya was standing, I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm.

He looked down at me over his glasses and said, "Allow me to escort you Miss Okuma."

I was about to say no, but I wanted to know why he became so cold to me, so I nodded yes and he, like a gentleman took my book bag as well as hold the door for me. He started off behind me, so I hooked my arm with his as we walked.

The awkward silence was killing me, so I smirked up at him and said, "I like your friends, they're so friendly, and unlike someone I know."

I wasn't expecting what he said; "I like you, and are you saying I'm not friendly or you don't like me?" he sounded almost nervous, maybe worried.

I knew I was beginning to blush, I could feel the heat on my cheeks, but I tried my best to keep my composure. I looked up at him sternly and said, "Why were you being so serious in there? I get it you're a big shot, but you can't just be nice to me and then suddenly stop!"

I surprised myself at how well I was doing, I mean yes I was mad at him, but I figured he had a good reason or maybe he didn't, I just knew I had forgiven him the second he stopped me from leaving without him.

I didn't even notice we were staring at each other until he said, "I was bothered, but not anymore, I'm excited for us to be working together, I'll see you tomorrow, same place as today so I may continue escorting you."

I tried ignoring the fact that Miri was watching us and taking notes, but I knew the moment was gone, but I couldn't stop looking at him in an adoring fashion.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kyoya," I said, as I took my book bag and walked in a hurried fashion to my car. I figured he was watching me so I tried to put a little more sway in my walk.

Miri opened the door for me and I stepped in, putting on my seatbelt and throwing my book bag.

"Who was that boy Kimiko?" she said, in her usual monotone.

"Ootori, Kyoya," I said plainly looking out the window.

"You understand you're engaged correct?" she said slightly raising her voice, "You have no wiggle room Kimiko, no more chances, you mess this up you not only will you lose your spot on the thrown, but ruin a long line of the Okuma name!" now she was shouting.

"Yes…Miri I know," I said dryly.

'How dare she lecture me? I'm a princess, she's just my babysitter she can't control me!' I thought angry with her now, 'I could just fire her,' I thought, but yeah like that would work; she's been here since day one.

"I know you're young and rebellious, but as a princess you're held to different standards, I just don't want to see you hurt," she said trying her to sound calm.

"Miri! I get it! Stop already!" I shouted.

I was angry with her, with everyone, they has no idea how hard I'm trying to right my wrongs, to save the Okuma name, to be a good student, daughter, princess and someday ruler! With Kyoya none of my real identity is real…I'm just Kimiko, smart girl with red glasses and yellow hair, that's all I am to him. I wish it was like that with everyone

I sighed looking at Miri who had her head down, "I'm sorry Miri, you're just always on my case about everything."

"Yes Miss Okuma, I forgive you," she said keeping her head down.

'Ugh! I suck!' was all I could think.

I didn't even wait for the car to stop before I jumped out. I ran straight to my room and began a hot bath. I put in bubbles and light some candles. I wasn't coming out until I absolutely wanted to.

"Miri would carry in my things or make the butler do it," I thought out loud.

"Miss Okuma, phone for you," one of the maids said.

"Come in."

She handed me the phone and bowed on her way out.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Kimiko, its Kyoya."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
